Twilight Lothiriel
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: First Chapter up, should be a fairly short story, but not sure yet. This story is about Twilight, who watches Theodred die and her own brother exile the man she secretly loved. Not a good summary, oh well. :) I am always honored when anyone even clicks onto my page because it shows me how many viewers and it just makes me so happy! No need for reviews if you don't want to!


_**Twilight**_

"Please, my lady, you must eat." The woman at Eowyn's feet begged her. Twilight was her name, her hair was the color of the sun, rolled up in two neat buns on the top of her head and her face was tanned from her enjoyment of the sun. "You must." Eowyn thought to herself, looking at Twilight in her black dress and silver stars etched on, that if one saw Twilight and Twilight's brother together they would never guess that they were siblings. Earnest peacock-blue eyes gazed hopefully at Eowyn when she took the bowl from her and made as if to eat it. Satisfied, Twilight curtseyed low and headed out of the room. Eowyn took a bite and though it was good she had no appetite. All she could think of was her dear cousin, dead in his room, pale blue in the lighting that there was and she wept anew for her cousin and for herself as she gazed about her four-walled bedroom.

"Who knows indeed?" Eowyn whispered as she looked out her window and at the empty plains, recalling Grima Wormtongue's words with a shudder. Twilight cared for her every need, though she doubted that she was older then herself. Twilight and Grima, how different they were! How could those two ever be related?

"Grima, I have heard that you sent Eomer out of the country!" Twilight ran into the throne room where Grima sat beside the King of Rohan, Eowyn's uncle. "How could you?"

"I did not have a choice, Twill." Grima answered, walking down the steps to her, back hunched, her compassion got the better of her and she forgot what she'd been so upset about as she looked at her brother.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Twilight begged, pushing away the dark hair that covered his face. "You're so pale now, don't you remember how we used to play together in the sun, sharing ups and downs? We are still in everything together. We should share burdens together."

"Neither of us are children anymore." Grima replied, turning away from her. "I am doing everything so that you will be safe and it is safer for you not to know. Trust me."

"I don't understand how sending Eomer away will help anything!" Twilight cried in frustration. "Théodred is dead, Eomer is now the heir to the throne of Rohan. The king is failing speedily; Eomer must be here to take command."

"It is not Eomer who will take command of Rohan." Grima answered and disappeared.

"Who then?" Twilight asked the empty shadows.

"My lady, your cloak." Twilight said as she hurried out and draped it about her shoulders as if afraid that Eowyn would catch her death. Eowyn did not respond, looking down at three horses that were coming. There was a dark-haired human, Gandalf the Wizard and an Elf and a Dwarf.

"My lady?" Twilight hurried in to the Golden Hall after Eowyn. "My lady, are you ready for your meal?"

"Leave me in peace!" Eowyn shouted. Twilight looked like she'd been slapped and immediately disappeared. Eowyn regretted her harsh words after but she didn't know what to do. She went into her bedroom and found it empty. Strangely, it seemed smaller without Twilight there to cluck over her like a mother-hen and fill her with encouraging smiles. Now the silence nearly suffocated her and she quickly vacated the room, unable to stand it.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima whispered into King Théoden's ear. Twilight stood to the back of the room, anxiously twisting her handkerchief around and around so that the edges began to fray.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King!" Gandalf's voice boomed across the room.

"He is not welcome." Grima insisted.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden asked, looking to Grima for confirmation. Grima strode forward: "A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf growled at Grima. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf pointed his staff menacingly at Grima. Twilight felt unsteady, ready to rocket forth and protect her brother, but unsure if she should.

"The staff!" Grima groaned as he backed away. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The guards that had been waiting in the sides attacked. The Elf, the Human and the Dwarf all engaged in a fist-fight as they had been deprived of their weapons. Grima tried to crawl away as the three took out all of his guards but Gimli caught him and put one foot on his chest, preventing him from escape and pointing his axe at him. "I would stay put if I were you!"

"Grima!" Twilight cried, lunging toward the Dwarf but was caught before she could reach him by the Human, who held tightly onto her as she thrashed. "Let me go!" She got free and ran towards her brother once again but was scooped up by the Elf.

"Please my lady, I won't hurt you!" Legolas pleaded with her. They were both distracted by the sudden cry of Théoden before he collapsed back onto the throne. Twilight's eyes widened in shock as he visibly lost all the age from his face and he was once again the man he'd been. Eowyn rushed forward to her uncle's side with tears in her eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." Théoden said fondly as he looked at her and then joyful tears fell over her cheeks. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled encouragingly.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said as he looked around himself, as if for the first time in many, many years. Twilight was amazed but her smile faltered as she looked at her brother.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested. Hama hurried forward and gave him the sword. Théoden unsheathed it and everyone looked at him in wonder. Grima trembled and tried to escape from Gimli but the Dwarf stopped him. Théoden's gaze landed on him and his eyes were ice-cold.

"Stop it!" Twilight cried when her brother was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs. She tried to go to him but the guard stopped her, holding her arms tightly to prevent escape.

"I've only ever tried to serve you my lord!" Grima cried imploringly to the king as he advanced down the stairs after him, unsheathed sword in hand.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted, enraged. Twilight started to cry in dread.

"Send me not from your side." Grima groveled at his feet. Théoden raised his sword to kill Grima but Aragorn dashed forward, stopping him.

"No, my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn said, glancing up at the girl who had been crying. Compassionate, Aragorn reached out his hand to Grima. He pulled back in surprise when Grima spat on his hand. Gimli ran down the rest of the steps, jumped onto the back of Aragorn's horse and rode away at top speed.

"Grima!" Twilight shouted as she chased after him. The guards caught her again, and pulled her back into the throne room.

"What should we do with her my lord?" asked Hama, glancing at the girl sympathetically.

"The laws of this country will be followed." Théoden replied grimly. "She will be given over to Lord Aragorn until Grima returns and pays the price."

"My lord-" Hama started to argue but was silenced.

"You would make one of your own people a slave?" Legolas demanded, butting into the conversation and glaring at Aragorn and Théoden.

"An indentured servant until Grima comes back." Théoden replied coldly. Twilight trembled, her head bowed low.

"Théoden King, I must decline." Aragorn said quickly.

"Then we have no choice but to throw her in jail." Théoden answered. Aragorn was startled, and looked down at the trembling Twilight.

"Very well." Arargorn said after an uncomfortable silence. "But how do you know Grima will come back for her?"

"He will if he cares for his little sister at all." Aragorn's eyes widened and he looked at Twilight again. She looked completely opposite of Grima.

"Take Twilight to the Kitchen and have her bring him supper." Théoden ordered and then looked suddenly confused as he recalled something. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Eowyn said as she covered the children with cloaks. Twilight silently set two bowls of steaming broth in front of the little girl and the boy. "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" Freda, the little girl, asked shrilly.

"Shh…" Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf advised the King. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn added.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden replied. Gimli bit into his bread as he watched Aragorn and Théoden speak. Twilight sat silently on the floor by the wall, staring the stones beneath her. Legolas' attention alternated from Aragorn, to Gimli, to the slave and then back to Aragorn again.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said firmly.

"Twilight." She was awoken from her spot on the floor by Aragorn. Twilight scuttled away and up to her feet. She didn't remember having fallen asleep.

"M-my lord?" asked Twilight nervously.

"We are leaving for Helm's Deep. Take only what you need, do not worry over jewels or such, it's a long road, take only what you can carry." Aragorn said quickly as he grabbed the dagger from Lothlorien and sheathed it.

"What does my lord wish for me to carry for him?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Aragorn replied, shifting the pack on his back. "This is all I carry. Worry about your own items." Twilight nodded and scurried out of the room to her bedroom, hastily throwing several durable dresses in a back along with her blankets and a necklace from her mother. She went into the kitchen, throwing together another pack of food and water, a plot already brewing in her mind. She glanced out the window to see Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli standing in a circle. Gimli was staring at his mug wistfully, probably wishing for more. Feeling guilty, she filled a flask with ale.

When she finally came out she was instructed to walk slightly behind the horse-riders with the other women and children, she obeyed but first gave the flask to the grateful Dwarf, telling him to make it last.

They walked for a long time, and it wasn't until it was almost dark that they stopped, setting up for the night.

"What is your name, my lady?" Legolas asked as their

"My name is Twilight." She answered quietly, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Dolledhiel." Legolas said and Twilight looked at him in confusion. "That is your name in the tongue of my people."

Twilight surprised him by smiling softly. "Some call me Lothiriel."

"Flower?" Legolas asked.

"My parents both argued what my name should be when I was born." Twilight sighed. "My father wanted to name me Twilight, but my mother had always been fascinated by the tales of Elves, she wanted to name me Lothiriel after an Elf she'd once met. Or thought she met. Some think it was all in her mind."

"Lothiriel is a rather common name among elves. There is a high chance she did meet one named Lothiriel." Legolas said kindly. "Which name do you prefer?"

"Both suit me fine." Twilight replied, and looked out into the darkness that surrounded the camp. It was pitch-black outside the circle of the fire, no one would notice her in it. She waited till everyone around her had been asleep for three hours. Then she grabbed her two packs and stole out into the inky night.

She crept around two guards that watched the horses and ran down the hill. It was at that moment that she thought of Eowyn, the fair lady she'd tried to care for and wondered what Eowyn would think of her leaving. The momentary pause was enough. Twilight missed a step and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. She laid very still for a moment, listening for signs that someone had heard her. All seemed clear until she heard the snap of a twig. There was no more sound but Twilight knew she'd been found out. She made for a desperate escape but ran straight into the person. Whoever it was, didn't sit up, probably stunned, so she skirted around him to the direction she'd seen her brother go.


End file.
